Un regreso doloroso
by Marie.Ang Christensen
Summary: El sabia que la vida sin ella no tenia sentido, pero y si ella rehacia su vida, estaba preparado para eso?


**Un regreso doloroso**

Edward se había marchado pensando en que esto era lo mejor para su pequeño ángel. Nunca pensó que la separación fuera a ser tan dolorosa, pero cumpliría su promesa de hacer como si nunca hubiese existido.

Después de unos meses de abstracción, en donde todo le daba lo mismo, decidió que no podía seguir así, que a pesar del gran dolor que sentía en su muerto corazón debía seguir adelante más que nada por su familia, la que lo veía sufrir tanto que ellos sufrían aun más por ver a su hijo y hermano en esas condiciones. Como quería que su ángel estuviera seguro, decidió seguir el rastro de Victoria, darle caza, matarla y así sentirse tranquilo sin pesar en que algo o alguien pudiera hacerle daño al amor de su existencia. Su búsqueda fue infructuosa, Victoria era realmente buena escapando y haciendo que su pista estuviera por muchas partes y desapareciendo en puntos que no tenían relación con los otros por lo que después de dos largos meses Edward decidió dejar la búsqueda para emprender retorno a donde nunca debió haber partido, volvería a Fork en busca del perdón ya que no concebía una vida sin Bella. Sabía que era egoísta de su parte hacer esto, pero ya no aguantaba seguir sufriendo. Le dolía tanto recordar cómo ella le había mirado con dolor y resignación el día de su adiós. Sabía que cuando llegara tendría que rogar porque ella le perdonara, porque lo que había hecho le había destrozado el corazón, pero lo intentaría; tenía una pequeña esperanza de que ella aún lo siguiera amando y tan sólo eso le bastaba para intentar hasta lo imposible por aquel perdón.

El viaje fue como la eternidad. Su desesperación por llegar era tal que cuando pisó tierra firme le importó poco si alguien le veía y corrió a velocidad vampírica para llegar lo más pronto posible al pueblo. Él era el más rápido de su familia, su cuerpo esbelto y delgado le proporcionaba las condiciones idóneas para lograr grandes velocidades en pocos segundos.

Cuando ya estuvo lo bastante cerca de la casa de ese pequeño ángel que le había salvado de la oscuridad y monotonía de su existencia, sintió un olor que hace mucho que no olía. Era el inconfundible efluvio de los licántropos. Comprobaba nuevamente que su amada era un imán para los problemas, así que se apresuró lo que más pudo ya que ni siquiera quería pensar en que uno de esos canes estuviera cerca de Bella.

Al llegar a la casa ella no estaba. Por la hora debía encontrarse en el Instituto. Quiso esperarla en su habitación, embriagarse con su aroma, ese aroma que tanto extrañaba, además debía pensar cuidadosamente que le iba a decir para conseguir su perdón.

De pronto escuchó que un carro aparcaba a las afueras de la casa y sin pensarlo se asomó cuidadosamente a la ventana para ver quien había llegado. Por fin! Era ella, la razón de su existencia había llegado y tan solo al verla le regalaba un poco de la vida no tenía. La alegría lo embargaba, pero pronto esta se esfumó al ver que también bajaba un muchacho de la camioneta. No lo conocía, pero ese olor jamás lo olvidaría. Una ira incontrolable se apoderó de él al ver que él la tomaba de la mano y profanaba sus labios, esos labios que Edward sentía de su propiedad. Sin siquiera razonar se lanzó por la ventana y fue a encararles. Al llegar a su lado se dio cuenta del error que había cometido. El quería que ella encontrara la felicidad al lado de otra persona que no fuera él porque no quería arrebatarle su alma para nunca perderla y al parecer ya lo había encontrado. Sabía que había prometido no aparecer nunca más por ahí, pero no podía contenerse.

Los chicos se miraron con dureza y ella miraba con asombro e incredulidad. Por mucho tiempo había soñado con que él volvería pero sabía que eso sería imposible. Ella era una simple humana sin ninguna gracia ni belleza como para cautivar a un chico-vampiro tan perfecto como él. Su amigo incondicional y ahora novio, Jacob había conseguido darle un nuevo sentido a su vida.

- _Bella, puedo hablar contigo, a solas?_ – recalcó las dos últimas palabras.

Bella le miró desconcertada, no podía creer que él estuviera enfrente. Miró a Jacob, diciendo que estaría bien.

- _OK, vuelvo enseguida._

Caminaron por un momento en silencio hasta que ella decidió romper el silencio.

- _Qué haces aquí?_ – dijo con un tono desinteresado. Él se percató de su indiferencia y sintió como ya su muerto corazón volvía a romperse.

-_ Yo… ehh… quería saber cómo estabas, pero me doy cuenta de que estás bien, así que ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí._ – dudó un momento y agregó – _Eres feliz?_ – anhelaba escuchar esa respuesta y que en ella le dijera que lo echaba de menos y nunca había dejado de amarlo. Que egoísta soy, pensó.

-_ Sí_ – dijo ella – _desde hace un tiempo empecé a salir con Jacob y lo quiero mucho, a lo mejor es muy pronto pero creo que me he enamorado de él. Es irónico, pero vuelvo a querer a un ser mitológico, jajjajaj_ – rió.

Edward ya no soportaba más. Al fin y al cabo, se había cumplido su deseo, ella rehacía su vida junto a un "ser humano", ya que los licántropos pueden envejecer. Ya nada tenía que hacer ahí. Se despidió de Bella, la única que amaría en su existencia, con su mejor cara y asiendo un gran esfuerzo le dedicó una sonrisa y le deseo que fuera muy feliz. Después de eso se dispuso a correr, a todo lo que daba su cuerpo. Ya no podía estar ahí, sufría demasiado pensarla en brazos de otro, en todo lo que había perdido por no saber controlar sus miedos y su falta de determinación para encontrar la felicidad que había buscado casi por un siglo. Ya nada importaba, sólo ese pequeño recuerdo de que ella era feliz que le producía un sabor amorgo y dulce.


End file.
